


And the story of love is a long sad tale ending in graves.

by Theboywhorunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm mainly just looking to see if people like the idea, M/M, it's extremely rough, this is my first attempt at fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboywhorunswithwolves/pseuds/Theboywhorunswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Stiles is the ringleader of his group of friends. The brains of the operation. He puts the pieces together before anyone else can and is the first to step into action. What would happen if Stiles became the villian after losing the one person closest to him, and he totally lost grip? No one is on the level that Stiles is, he can even outsmart the Argents. No one, except Derek.</p>
<p>Will eventually lead to Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the story of love is a long sad tale ending in graves.

"Enough of this." Erica thought. At first she thought it was just in her head, but no, this was the third strike. The first questionable offence took place when Derek asked her to keep Stiles from accompanying Scott to the ice skating rink during his first confrontation with the pack. The second time she thought she was just reading too much into things, "I have someone else in mind...for you." Derek had said, as he threw her off of him after her spontaneous kiss. "Why did he prolong his sentence like that?" she pondered. "Is he telling the truth? Does he actually have someone in mind for me? Or maybe can he just not see past the girl I used to be and not embrace the woman he made me to be." All these questions and more swarmed through Erica's head, flames being fueled by her new heightened werewolf emotions that she had yet to learn to keep in check, on top of the inner rage she still had after being ostracized her whole life.  
The third and final straw happened the night of the Kanima attack. Erica saw Derek save Stiles as the creature lunged for him, she saw Derek put himself in harms way for that...human. "How could he?! He picked that weak excuse for a being over me?!" Erica raged inside. Now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Derek had feelings for this boy. He had to have, why else would he deny the gorgeous creature she had become? So in the midst of all the chaos in the pool Erica escaped when she saw her chance. She took off on foot, and with all the thoughts whipping through her mind, she had just one destination on her mind. Stiles' house.  
Racing through the woods of Beacon Hills, Erica was going insane with her new found werewolf emotions. After being rejected her whole life by all her peers, she finally thought she had found someone in Derek. And now Stiles is threatening to take that away from her. And that just won't do.

Jiggling his key into the lock of his front door, Sheriff Stilinski heads inside after attempting to catch the tail end of his son's lacrosse game that Stiles never even played in. Exhasperated by his long day at work and his son's apparent lack of commitment, he headed for the top shelf of his kitchen cabinet to unwind with a glass of whiskey. So exhausted was he that he didn't even see the blonde figure standing in the darkened living room.  
Taking his first sip, he hears the faintest of creaks coming from the floorboards behind him. Unfortunately Papa Stilinski didn't even get to turn around to see what it was before Erica rushed behind him and grabbed his throat. Blinded by rage she could not control, and the fact that Stiles took away the one thing Erica wanted. Erica slashed across the elder Stilinski's throat with her razor sharp claws, probably her only merciful act of the evening was the fact that she did it so swift and brutally, that Sheriff Stilinski was dead before he hit the ground.

After his ordeal with Derek in the pool and the Kanima, Stiles wanted nothing more than to get away from all things supernatural for the rest of the evening. Stiles was already terrified of all these new werewolves Derek was creating for his pack, and now he has to worry about a Kanima too? It was all becoming a bit much for him to handle.  
But throughout all the craziness that had become Stiles life, he had one constant. His Dad. The one person he has left, the one he can feel safe with. With everything going to hell recently he can always count on coming home to finding his father sitting at the table with his glass of whiskey going over his police reports.  
Heading for the front door Stiles was unnerved by the almost too quiet, quiet engulfing him. The only thing he could hear is the pinging of the engine of his jeep. Shaking it off he just blamed his jitters on the night he just experienced. "Hey, Pops!" he hollered as he walked through the front door, ready to give his father some half assed excuse on why he wasn't playing tonight.  
The first thing Stiles noticed was all the little shards of glass all over the kitchen floor. Unwillingly his eyes travelled across the room, his heart already knowing what he'd find. And sure enough there was his father sprawled across the floor in a pool of his own blood. In that single instant Stiles felt all the blood in his own body drain as he suddenly had the urge to vomit. His entire world was just taken away from him, and his mind just didn't know how to handle that.  
"Dad!" He shrieks as he runs to his father. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! Are you okay? I'm here! It's me! It's Stiles" he screams uselessly. Like his father is just taking a nap and he'll wake up any second. "...Dad..." He sobs, "Dad please, don't do this to me. Not again. I can't lose you too." He weeps as he cradles his fathers head.   
SNAP. Stiles hears a branch break right outside the kitchen window and he glances up to see Erica herself grinning in the window, admiring her handywork.  
In that moment, Stiles completely and utterly lost his mind. He bolted upright and ran out of the house in a futile attempt to apprehend Erica. By the time he was out the door he could only catch a glimpse of her melding into the woods as she dissappeared from sight. He let out a primal scream from the pits of his stomach and tore off after her.

Driving on one of the many back roads of Beacon Hills, Scott's super sensitive ears heard Stiles scream like he was right next to him and it chilled him to the bone. Scott started to freak out and started yelling at Allison to speed up. "What? What's wrong?!" Allison asked. "I don't know." Scott told her, "Something happened. Stiles...there's something wrong. I've never heard him like this before. Hurry!".   
Racing down the roads Scott kept a listen to see if he could hear Stiles again. Only every now and then did he hear another scream through the night. "Stop!" Scott yelled, and Allison slammed on the breaks, screeching the car to a halt. They both got out and took off into the woods to try to catch up to Stiles. They ran like hell and they finally found Stiles just in time as they crashed into a clearing where Stiles and Erica were circling each other like predators.  
"What's going on?!" Scott questioned, already smelling blood in the air. "She killed him!" Stiles screamed, and that's when Scott laid eyes on her bloodstained hands. "Who? What happened Stiles?". "That bitch!" Stiles yelled thrusting his arm in her direction. "She killed him, Scott...She killed my dad." he barely got out. His words getting choked by his emotions, tears freely falling from his face now. Scott immediately rushed to his friend to try to hug and console him. "Oh my god." was all Allison got out before she covered her mouth and sank to her knees on the damp ground.  
"Aaargh!!" Stiles bellowed as he lunged for Erica. Determined to kill her with his own bare hands like she did to his father. All Erica did was chuckle and leap to the side, evading stiles with almost ballet like moves of grace. As her feet touched the ground she used her own momentum to spring through the air and try to get Stiles. Scott saw what she was doing and he himself instantly wolfed out and lept and threw himself into her midair, sending her flying into the side of a tree. Scott roared at Erica, fury in his eyes. While lithe and agile, Erica knew she wouldn't last in a fight with Scott. He had already proven that at the skating rink. So she just chuckled again and took off into the woods.   
Scott would have persued her but he thought his efforts would be better spent consoling Stiles. "Stiles, buddy..." Scott said as his face morphed back to human, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe it.". He went to hug Stiles and he recoiled so fast you would have thought a snake struck at him. "Sorry!? This is all of your fault Scott!" Stiles hissed, "you 'things' think you can do whatever you want with no concern for us 'mere mortals' and we're the ones that pay the consequences!". "That's not fair" Allison said trying to help. "This isn't Scott's fault, Stiles". "Shut up." He spat back at her, "If you're with them than you're against me. Simple as that."   
With that, Stiles turned to walk away. "Stiles...wait..." Scott started, but Allison grabbed his shoulder. "Just let him be for now Scott. He's obviously hurt and upset, and having a werewolf in his face right now probably isn't the best thing. Even if it's you". "Yeah I guess you're right babe." Scott said as he leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Scott." Allison said to him. "What could you be sorry for?" he asked, truly confused. "Well I know I didn't know the Sheriff very well but I know he's Stiles' dad and that he's important to you.". He grinned and gave her another kiss on the forehead "You're just too nice, you know that love?" And together they set off back to the car, Scott already planning on heading right to Derek to find out just what in the hell he was allowing his pack to do.  
Stiles on the other hand had no intentions of going home. He was walking through the pitch dark woods with only one thing on his mind. Pure and utter revenge. He was going to kill every werewolf he possible could to try to avenge his father. Scott is only safe because of what he is best friend. But should he get in his way, he's fair game. "They will pay" he thought so loudly he could've sworn he said it out loud. "They. Will. Pay."


End file.
